1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a test module generation apparatus, a test procedure generation apparatus, a generation method, a program, and a test apparatus.
2. Related Art
When a device under test is tested by a conventional test apparatus, a user creates a program adapted to the test by using a programming language provided for the test apparatus. A user debugs the created test program and then actually applied it to the test (for example, see Patent Document 1). The above-mentioned Patent Document 1 is Japanese Patent Application Publication 2006-323706.
However, to create such test program, a user is required to have expertise in hardware specifications and the programming language of the test apparatus, and to have programming experience, and thus the test program cannot be easily created.